La Verdadera razón
by Zaracu-Senpai
Summary: Saki ha comenzado a comportarse muy extraña con Nodoka, quien no le gusta para nada esa actitud, así que decidirá llegar al fondo d esa extraña actitud de la castaña.


_**Hola a todos, este es mi primera historia de este anime, que por cierto es uno de los favoritos.**_

 _ **Poco a poco iré sumergiéndome más en el mundo de Saki. Espero sea de su agrado.**_ _ **Este fic no**_ _ **estará**_ __ _ **basado**_ _ **en el**_ _ **mundo**_ _ **del mahjong.**_ _ **Sino que se basará en la vida de los personajes.**_

 _ **Diclaimer: Ni Saki, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de su respectivo dueño.**_

 _ **LA VERDADERA RAZON. (ONE-SHOT)**_

Muchos sabrán la relación tan estrecha que había entre Saki Miyanaga y Nodoka Hanamura. Pero últimamente las cosas no han estado muy bien, ya que Saki a estado evitando todo posible contacto con la peli rosa.

A Nodoka no le agradaba ver como Saki actuaba normalmente con Yuuki, con Mako y con Hisa. ¿Porque a ella la evitaba? ¿Acaso hizo algo malo y ahora estaba molesta con ella?

Trataba de pensar en todas las probabilidades. Pero ninguna le daba una respuesta lógica. Frunció el ceño y se recostó en la silla. Su amiga y gran amante de los tacos Yuuki Kaotaka la había estado observando, supo que algo no andaba bien. Cuando vio como Saki casi se tiró por la ventana con tal de no hablar con Nodoka. Se levantó y casi como un flash, se encontró junto a su amiga.

— Nodo-chan ¿Que pasa entre tu y Saki-chan?

— ¡No lo se Yuuki-chan! Saki-san ha estado actuando así desde hace ya una semana, aunque quiero hablar con ella, no me deja. Huye de mí.

La chica amante de los tacos se quedó pensando un momento, ella no era tonta, así que imaginaba la razón detrás de los actos de Saki. Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en su rostro.

Nodoka sintió escalofríos, algo que sabía perfectamente bien, era que cuando Yuuki hacia esa sonrisa, había que temer más que cualquier cosa.

— Y-Yuuki-chan... ¿Que demonios estas planeando?

— Nodo-chan, deberías de usar tu arma secreta. — Dijo señalando el busto de la peli rosa. — Así lograrías que Saki-san se paralizara y podrías hablar con ella.

— ¡Yuuki-chan! ¡Eres una gran pervertida! ¿Como crees que podría hacer eso? — Exclamó avergonzada. No es como si no lo quisiera hacer, pero Saki no era del tipo de persona que se emocionaba por ese cuerpo de infarto que poseía.

— Esta bien, será como tú quieras Nodo-chan. — Dijo con aburrimiento, dejándose caer en la silla. — ¡Ire a por unos tacos! — Exclamó para después desaparecer del salón del club.

— ¡Esto es muy extraño! Yuuki-chan no suele rendirse tan fácilmente. — Pensó la peli rosa.

Yuuki corría velozmente para conseguir sus preciados tacos, cuando vio a Saki, estaba como todos los días, sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo un libro.

— Saki-chan. — Grito acercándose a la castaña.

— Yuuki-chan. ¡Perdón por ir del club de esa forma! — Se disculpó mientras cerraba el libro y lo guardaba en la mochila.

— La razón por la que te fuiste... Fue por Nodo-chan ¿Me equivocó?

Saki palideció ante lo que Yuuki había dicho, jamás pensó que la amante y devora tacos fuera tan observativa. Trago grueso buscando una salida rápida, pero por más que pensó, no encontró la fuga.

— Saki-chan, se muy bien que a ti... ¡Te gusta Nodo-chan! — Soltó de golpe logrando que a la castaña casi le diera algo. Quiso decir algo, pero ninguna palabra pasaba por su mente, que había quedado totalmente en blanco.

— ¡No puedes negarlo Saki-chan! Se te nota a kilómetros de distancia. Sólo te diré una cosa, si sigues así, perderás a Nodo-chan. — Dijo antes se salir corriendo a por sus tacos.

Saki al verse sola, quiso volver a su lectura, cosa imposible. Cada palabra, cada letra, solo lo recordaban a Nodoka.

¿Desde cuando ella era todo lo que podía pensar? ¿Cuando había empezado a sentir esos extraños sentimientos por su amiga? ¿Acaso seguía viendo a Nodoka como una amiga o la veía como algo más? ¿Que quizo decir Yuuki con lo de perder a Nodoka?

Suspiro pesadamente, levantándose del suelo, pensó en si sería bueno ir al club, de todas maneras, no podría seguir huyendo todo el tiempo. Encaminó sus pasos hasta el salón del club, en el camino se topo con Mihoko. Quien parecía andar buscando a Hisa.

— Buenas tardes Miyanaga-san, ¿Ueno-san esta en el club? — Preguntó con su acostumbrada amabilidad radiante como siempre.

— Buenas tardes Fukuji-san, la última vez que vi a la presidenta, estaba en el salón del club. Voy para ahí, así que vamos juntas. — Sugirió señalando el lugar en donde tenían que dirigirse.

— ¡Que hermosa sonrisa y aunque sólo suele andar un ojo abierto, su mirada es muy cautivadora. — Pensó observándola detenidamente, lo que causó que Mihoko se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa por la penetrante mirada de la castaña. Lo que no paso desapercibido por Saki.

— ¡Lo siento! — Dijo bajando la vista. — No fue mi intención... Es sólo que... — Intentaba explicarse. — ¡Eres muy hermosa! La presidenta tiene mucha suerte. — Se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había dicho. ¿Que le estaba pasando? ¡Ella no era así! ¿O si?

Mihoko se sonrojo ante el comentario de la castaña. Muchas personas le habían dicho hermosa en incontables ocasiones, pero nunca el que ella le hiciera ese tipo de cumplido, era algo nuevo. Que Saki Miyanaga le dijera hermosa era como sacarse la lotería, según Mihoko, ya que para ella, Saki era una chica muy reservada y nunca mencionaba lo que pasaba por su mente.

— M-Muchas gracias por el cumplido Miyanaga-san.

Luego de caminar por un rato más, llegaron al salón del club, en donde como Saki lo sabía pensando, Hisa estaba sentada tomando té. Suspiro aliviada, no sabía que le estaba pasando, últimamente dejaba salir sus pensamientos de buenas a primeras. Yuuki también estaba ahí, comiéndose sus tacos. Y para su gran mala suerte, también estaba Nodoka.

— Recordé que tengo algo pendiente de hacer... Así que me voy. — Dijo para después salir volando de ahí. Nodoka lo notó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y salió detrás de la castaña.

— ¡Miyanaga-san! Creó que ya es tiempo de poner las cosas claras. ¿Porque tienes esa extraña actitud conmigo? — Exclamó con molestia la peli rosa, agarrando el brazo de la castaña.

Saki se quedó helada ante lo que escuchó... Nodoka le había llamado por su apellido. En ese momento recordó lo que Yuuki le había dicho, que si seguía así, perdería a Nodoka. Trago grueso y fijo su vista en la chica que tenía en frente.

— ¡Los siento Nodoka-chan! Pero... No podrías entender la verdadera razón detrás de mí actitud.

— ¿Como podré entender tus razones, si no me las dices? — Exclamó desesperada.

Saki estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía que hacer, tenía a Nodoka en frente. Sólo tenía que decir aquellas palabras que tanto la atormentaban, pero el miedo la estaba consumiendo. Yuuki tenía razón, si no hablaba ahora, lo perdería todo, tenía que arriesgarse. ¿Que importaba el rechazo? No seria la primera vez que la mandaban por el caño. Cuando Nodoka se disponía a irse del lugar, la castaña la tono de las manos.

— La verdadera razón es... — Vaciló un poco. — ¡Te amo! Me he enamorado de ti... Esa es la verdad. — Dijo tan roja como un tomate.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de Nodoka. Pero el lugar de palabras, la peli rosa la estaba besando, un beso que demostraba los sentimientos que sería hacia ella.

— ¡También te amo! — Contestó Nodoka cuando se separaron del beso.

Saki y Nodoka sonrieron mientras se abrazaban. Ahora toda duda que hubiera en ellas, había desaparecido, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

— ¿¡Habrán tacos en la boda!? — Grito Yuuki quien junto a Hisa y Mihoko observaban la romántica escena.

— ¡Yuuki-chan! — Gritaron ambas súper sonrojadas. Yuuki y las demás se echaron a reír.

Y así fue como todos los temores de Saki Miyanaga, se esfumaron al lograr pronunciar la simple y tan compleja palabra.

 _ **FIN.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron este Pequeño One-shot, y primera historia de esta pareja. La cual es una de mis favoritas del anime. Mis disculpas por cualquier error orográfico o gramatical.**_

 _ **Se despide su gran amigo. -Se oculta entre las sombras-**_


End file.
